


Date Night with Thor

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [38]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Date Night with Thor

* * *

You were sitting in a chair, nursing Heimdall, when Tony’s eyes fluttered. You’d been by his side for days now, only leaving to shower and sleep, as Bruce threatened to medicate you.

His beeping increased, causing you to look at him. “Tony?” You spoke softly and approached the bed. “It’s me.” You added.

Tony groaned, his eyes fluttering until he could fully blink his eyes open. He looked around before settling his eyes on you. Your eyes were watery and you smiled at him. “Hey.” He breathed the best he could.

“Hi.” You sniffled, running a hand softly over his cheek. “You’re okay.”

He gave you a half smirk. “Can’t keep me down.” He told you, reaching the best he could to brush Heimdall’s foot.

You winced at how weak he seemed, once Heimdall was done nursing, you laid him carefully next to Tony so he could lay his head on his arm. Tony smiled at the infant, letting his small hand grasp his finger. “What are you doing here?” He asked softly, choking slightly on his words.

“Bruce called me and sent a car.” You explained. “Didn’t tell me how bad things were until I got here.”

“But you stayed?” He was surprised to say the least.

“Of course. He had to threaten me in order to get me to leave to shower and sleep…” You blushed. “I’ve been here for days.”

He smiled weakly. “That means the world to me.”

You shrugged. “I wouldn’t have been very good company had you been awake.”

He offered his other hand out to you. “You’re always good company.” He turned and kissed Heimdall’s head. “And you too kid.”

Taking his hand, you sat down on the side of his bed. “Careful, he just ate. No telling if he’ll sleep or poop.” You chuckled.

He chuckled. “Awe that’s okay.” He smiled at you, I’m so glad I woke up to you.”

Hearing the door, you looked over to see Bruce. “JARVIS notified me that you’re awake. I came to ask you some questions, give you a look over, and see where we’re at. Y/N? Thor was hoping to take you and Heimdall on a date.”

You bit your lip, now that Tony was awake you weren’t as worried, but you still didn’t want to leave him. “Hey, go out and enjoy yourself while we do all the boring stuff.” Tony gave your hand a squeeze, as if he knew what you were thinking.

“Are you sure?” You gently placed a hand on his scruff.

“I’ll be right here when you get back.” He winked.

You smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back then. Say bye Heimdall.” You lifted him and giggled as he coo’d.

Tony’s eyes lit up as he gave you a small wave. He would’ve blushed if he could have when Bruce went him a small smirk.

* * *

Thor was waiting down the hall for you, and beamed at the site of the two of you. “There are my two favorite people!”

You smiled, letting Thor take Heimdall to his chest. “I’m sorry I’ve been the worst fiance these past few days.” You told him, feeling guilt bubble up. Steve’s words rung in your head, and you wondered if Thor felt similar things.

“Nonsense. I was doing just fine.” He kissed your head, not wanting you to feel worse.

Not wanting to argue with him, you simply gave him a small nod. “Do you have any ideas where you’d like to go?”

He nodded. “I have a place in mind.” He smiled. “But a small spot.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me.” You agreed.

He smiled and the both of you were driven to a small pizza joint, carrying Heimdall’s carrier. “I cannot wait until he is old enough to truly dine with us!”

You grinned at his enthusiasm. “He’s still got some time before he’ll be enjoying pizza.” You chuckled.

“He will dine like a God.” Thor smiled proudly.

A few people looked over at his voice and you felt your chest clench. Thor was an Avenger, attractive, carrying Heimdall’s car seat, and beat up a bit. Of course people would be all over that, and you weren’t looking forward to the pictures.

You hated how shy you got in the public and motioned for a small table in the back. His free hand rested on your lower back as a small form of comfort.

“I assume you do not wish to go to Asgard anymore?” He asked when you all sat.

When he asked that out of nowhere, you stared at home for a second. “I do! But I’m worried about Tony.” You told him. “I know that you agreed with Steve on the subject of me being friends with him, though.”

Thor nodded, making himself busy with playing with Heimdall. He didn’t want to lie by disagreeing, but he didn’t want to get into that discussion right then.

You stayed quiet as well, thinking of something to change the subject with. In your gut, you were terrified that he’d go the same way that Steve did.

Thor looked at you and saw you looked down and reached over, squeezing your hand. “Stark will be alright little one.”

“It’s not that.” You told him with a sad smile. “Let’s not talk about all that right now.” Trying to think of a happier topic, you thought of the wedding. “I was thinking of doing a lot of the wedding stuff myself? More of a DIY type deal here since we both know it’ll be fancy back home in Asgard.”

“Of course. I will do this DIY business you are talking about.” He grinned.

You were happy to hear that and leaned over, kissing his cheek. “Just a few months now.”

“I cannot wait.” He smiled wide, then thought for a moment. “Will it be legal here on this world?”

“It should be. I mean, you’ve been here a long time. You have an identity here. So, I would have thought that Tony would have paid for any paperwork you needed to be legal.” You shrugged. “Never thought about it until now, to be honest…”

“Just a curious question, it doesn’t matter as long as we are connected through love.” He smiled, never realizing how cute and cheesy he sounded.

You giggled. “It really doesn’t, but I won’t lie…signing ‘Y/N Odinson’ on things would be nice.” You smiled at him.

The grin he gave you was big enough to melt hearts. “That is thrilling to know you would take my name.”  

“Of course I would.” You grinned widely. “You’ll be my husband, and while I completely support women keeping their name, or doing whatever works for them- taking your name means a lot to me.”

He smiled. “This is wonderful then.”

Seeing his smile and hearing him talk about the wedding with such joy helped your nerves more than he knew.

Once dinner was over, he walking with you both around for a while. “Do you wish to return to the tower?” He asked softly. “Or to the house?”

“We’ll go to the house. I’ll check on Tony tomorrow. Maybe Heimdall and I can bring him something to cheer him up.”

He chuckled. “Like what?”

You shrugged. “I didn’t think that far ahead.” You blushed. “I mean, if that’s okay?”

Thor nodded. “I think that would be an excellent idea. It would likely help you, as well, would it not?”

You nodded shyly. “Yes, I mean it helps to know that he’s awake now, but the worry isn’t gone completely.”

He pulled you into a hug as you neared the car. “Then we shall find something perfect.”

“You’re so understanding.” You mumbled into his chest. “I got so lucky.” You looked up at him.

He smiled, kissing your forehead. “It is I who is lucky.”

When Heimdall fussed, you chuckled. “We both are. We have the cutest little God.”

“I am worried when he will start showing signs of said godliness.” He chuckled. “My father told me I caused the worst thunderstorm.”

Your eyes went wide as you looked at him. “No!” You tried picturing a small Thor causing a massive thunderstorm.

He nodded with a chuckle. “Yes, Thankfully Heimdall has not begun crying like that yet.”

Glancing at the infant, you nodded. “That should make his teenage years fun, then.” You noted.

“Yes.” He laughed, happy to be talking of such a thing. “Let us hope that all future children are as mild mannered as newborns!”

You giggled and stayed hugging him while you waited for a car. “I love you.” You felt like you hadn’t told him in a while, making you feel guilty again.

“And I, you, little one.”

You smiled softly, the three of you getting back to the house sometime later. It was weird it being quiet, but it was something you were getting used to. You knew that Steve would likely move out, and Bucky would follow right behind him, making him your heart clench all over again.

You were grateful Thor was home and stayed by his side as much as possible. Come that evening, you crawled into bed and nuzzled your face into his neck. “I’ve missed you so much.” You breathed. “Make love to me?” Looking up, your eyes locked with his. It had been too long for you since you felt him.

Thor cupped your cheek and brought you into a gentle kiss, silently answering your question. You felt him smile as he rolled the pair of you, and felt like you were finally home.

* * *

The next morning, it was nice to feel so domestic with him. As you cooked, you were in one of his shirts, and he was simply in a pair of lounge pants.

Thor smiled lovingly at you as he watched you cook and pulled you into his lap when it was time to eat. “Mother will want to get your dress made soon…”

“I can only imagine how fancy it’ll be!” You chuckled, sipping your coffee.

“And heavy.” He chuckled, playing with your hair. “You will surely look like a princess.”

You licked your lips, setting your mug down. “Good thing I have a God to get me out of it.” You winked playfully.

He laughed. “I am sure you will be exhausted by the end of the night.”

“I’m sure I will. I need to start dress shopping for the wedding here soon, too.”

“Will that be difficult?” He asked, curious.

You shook your head. “No, I’m going for simple, and comfortable here. I’ll likely wear something closer to a nice sundress.”

He nodded, thinking about it as he rested against your shoulder. “You will look amazing no matter what you choose.”

You smiled. “As will you.” You kissed his jaw and giggled as it tickled. “We should decide on wedding colors. How about this evening we sit down and wedding plan some?”

“That is a fantastic idea.” He smiled. “Men back home are never allowed to wedding plan.”

You chuckled. “Many men here to the very least amount possible. However, some understand it’s about starting a life as husband and wife- not about only the bride.”

“It’s all about the bride for me too, but I would like to help. I believe I am…” He looked for the word. “Crafty.”

You playfully rolled your eyes at him. “Men.” You teased.

He pouted cutely and kissed your cheek. “You have to deal with me.”


End file.
